This treatment study is aimed at improving the dementia associated with HIV infection. Experiment evidence indicates that the calcium channel blocker, nimodipine, prevents cytotoxic effects of HIV-1 on neurones in cell cultures by inhibiting the calcium influx into the neurones. Our hypothesis is that a similar mechanism may operate in HIV dementia and may be similarly interrupted by nimodipine.